South Park Oneshots
by I luv Stan Marsh
Summary: These are just cute little oneshots of my characters and South Parks hope u like them


**South Park One shots**

_ These are small one shots of my fave songs, anyway I don t own South Park except my own characters so enjoy!_

_  
**Misery Business-Kallie/Pip**

I watched as the girl stalked away from my boyfriend. How stupid was she?

"I' ll get you someday you little bitch." I growled under my breath.

Pip leaped up beside me seeing how I was acting a little different than before. "Something bothering you, Kallie?" he asked in his cute British voice.

"Oh, Nothing." I replied quickly.

_I hope this misery business ends soon_. I thought as I said good-bye and left.

**Cannibal-Hazel/Kenny**

My whole body hurt, I fell to the ground with a thud as I writhed in pain. I had felt like this for weeks the pains in my stomach hurt like hell now, but I never told Kenny.

Suddenly I looked at my hand which wasn't a hand anymore, but it was a huge tiger paw, claws outstretched. Next my face started to tingle I went to a mirror to see a huge tiger muzzle with four very sharp teeth, and my eyes were a deep amber color with slits like a cat's.

I cried out in pain as the rest of my body turned into a tiger, and my stomach had a lust for blood. The first person I went for would be Kenny.

_I am a cannibal! I thought. And I ll eat you up!_

**Battle Scars-Kip/Damien**

My eyes hurt and as I ran a hand over them I could feel the large scars over them. I was blind now; I heard the door open and I felt so stupid to ask who was there.

"Hey, Kip it Damien," the voice said.

I smiled and leaped up to give him a hug my eyes burning from the tears that ran down my cheeks.

"You don t think I'm weird with my new scars?" I asked sensing that he didn't shy away when I hugged him.

"Of course not, babe. You may have vicious scars and you can't see doesn't mean I can't stop loving you," Damien said planting a quick kiss on my lips.

I blushed and replied softly, "These battle scars, may never fade, and they'll never go away, but we'll never change anything about our love."

**All I Want For Christmas Is You-Ashley/Kyle**

As I walked home alone I noticed that it had started to snow lightly.

The snow was light and fluffy as it blew against my face, and my soft green gaze set upon the winter wonderland and I hadn't realized that Kyle had come behind me and he grabbed me up and swung me around finally bringing me down into a kiss.

I smiled before saying, "You're all I wanted for Christmas, Kyle. I love you."

" I love you too, Ash." And then we walked home together hand in hand

**Boy like You-Dani/Craig**

I walked through the halls of South Park High happily, and Tawny jumped behind me as her twitchy self, asking me, "Why are you. GAH! So happy about. Ngn!"

I've got a date tonight!" I yelled picking Tawny up and giving her a hug.

Sadie and Cassy stared at me and I quickly flipped them off putting Tawny down.

"W-with who, Dani? GAH!" Tawny asked twitching violently, grasping the coffee mug in her hands tightly.

"A boy named Craig, I think," I replied.

"I-I know him Dani! He's like you, he flips everybody off! GAH! You're perfect for each other!" Tawny said.

I nodded my head and turned around to head my class when I ran into somebody.

"What the hell is wrong with you, running into people like that!" the voice that I had run into screeched.

"Well I'm sorry you weren't watching where you were looking, ass!" I retorted.

When my vision cleared, there sat a boy on the floor flipping me off, I smirked and flipped him off back.

"Hey! That's my thing, not yours!" the boy growled.

I knew who this was but I didn't ask.

I stood up and walked away, but not before turning back to him and saying, "What would I do with a boy like you, Craig?"and with that I stalked off leaving Craig speechless and staring at me in awe.

**Did You Forget-Hailey/Clyde**

In my mind I could only think sad thoughts of why Clyde had done this.

_Did he forget about me? Am I nothing to him? When will we get back together? I hope it's soon._ My mind kept wandering its many paths to destiny, but I couldn't find the right path.

"I should just regret and forget," I said, pulling the knife out of my coat pocket.

I brought the knife close to my neck, and thought about not doing it, but it was to late my hand had brought down the knife over my neck, making a big gash in my neck. I dropped down on the sidewalk, watching my blood drip down on to the pure white snow.

Why did I just do this, maybe it was out of love, or maybe I'm just plain psycho.

As I watched more blood drop I could feel myself growing weaker until finally I dropped into the snow my blood pooling around me.

_Goodbye Clyde I ll miss you._


End file.
